The present invention relates to a technology related to services of transmitting information to a plurality of users via a communication network typified by the Internet.
In recent years, with the rapid spread and advances of the Internet, services of transmitting various kinds of information to users have been provided in a variety of forms.
In such services, there has been constructed a system of managing the use frequency of contents transmitted. In this system, the number of times of downloading of contents from a server is counted, and based on the counted number, the status of use of the contents is managed/evaluated.